


Rock Solid

by Freebooter4Ever



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Everybody Is Naked, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Rocks are slippy, brief mention of snafu’s pecker, but no actual sex, sand is uncomfortable, snafu cant dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freebooter4Ever/pseuds/Freebooter4Ever
Summary: Snafu is King of the Rock when they’re swimming alone in a quiet cove on Pavuvu, till he almost falls off and Eugene has to save him.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Rock Solid

**Author's Note:**

> For Mazzell-Ro who listens to my ramblings

While resting on Pavuvu after the battle at the airfield, Snafu and Eugene use coconut duty as an excuse to spend three days exploring. They’re searching for a hidden alcove on a secluded beach. Snafu claims he wants to escape from the smell of camp and the constant feel of NCO's breathing down their necks. But really, he just wants Eugene's attention all to himself for a while.

Well, he really wants Eugene’s attention all to himself all the time, but considering Snafu’s the one in love here and Eugene only barely just stands him, Snafu’ll take what he can get.

They succeed in finding a small cove shaded by palm trees and encircled by thick bushes. Finally free from social norms, they strip down to nothing and splash into the calm surf. Snafu somewhat mitigates the hidden aspect of their retreat by being as loud as possible. He whoops and hollers and leaps through the water with wild abandon. It feels good to let go.

He doesn't anticipate Eugene using this time to turn his own attention inward. Rather than goofing around with Snafu, Sledgehammer immediately shuts his eyes to better enjoy the coolness of the water. He sinks in up to his neck and all but ignores Snaf, in favor of silently ruminating with a grim face. He doesn't even look happy to be away from camp, let alone with Snafu.

Clearly, someone needs to fix this. And the only other someone on this beach is Snafu, so that leaves it up to him. He searches for anything that will help draw Sledge's attention to himself and spots an opportunity. He wades over to the far side of the beach and surges onto a rocky outcrop surrounded by water. Balancing precariously on the balls of his feet, he turns to face Sledge and strikes a strongman pose.

"I'm king of the rock!" Snafu crows.

"Snafu that rock is barely three feet off the ground," Sledge says as he floats on his back and lets the waves rush over his shoulders, "You only took a large step to get up there."

"Yeah but it's also the only rock in a fifty mile radius, Sledgehammer," Snafu says, undaunted, "You see anywhere in this here water that's higher?"

"No," Sledge answers grudgingly.

Snafu doesn't know how Eugene can see anything with his eyes closed like that. If the boy's not careful, he might accidentally float out to sea. Balancing on the rock precariously, Snafu slowly squats and picks up a small sized crab snapping under the water nearby. He stands and leans over as far as he can for better aim, and then lobs the crab onto Gene's stomach.

Like a good soldier, Gene doesn't yell or scream. Eugene's eyes snap open and he flails in the water. His body folds and his ass sinks, dunking his head under the waves.

Snafu grins and watches Eugene struggle with the little crab.

When Eugene surfaces, he spits out water and gently pushes the crab towards the safety of the beach. Then he turns to face Snafu with a scowl on his pretty face, which of course only makes him prettier in Snafu's eyes. "Really?" Eugene questions.

"As King, I command a whole host of subjects," Snafu says haughtily, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "That includes all god's creatures, even crabs."

"You're definitely one of god's creatures," Eugene retorts, "One of the worst."

"Someone's crabby," Snafu taunts, bending at the waist and smirking in Eugene's face.

"You interrupted a very pleasant daydream," Eugene gripes.

"Yeah?" Snafu stands tall and crosses his arms over his chest. He looks down on Eugene as if he's casting judgement, "And what is it you were daydreaming about?"

Eugene freezes, standing waist deep in water and looking awkwardly embarrassed.

"Ohhhhhh," Snafu positively gleams.

"Stop imagining it," Eugene snaps.

"Imagining what?" Snafu asks innocently with a devil grin.

"What I was thinking about," Eugene says.

"I'm not a mind reader, Sledge," Snafu says, "You'll have to tell me what you were dreaming of if you want me to make it come true."

Eugene's face is fire engine red. Normal, perhaps, in the oppressive heat of the island, but not in the cool salty waves.

"I genuinely believe you wouldn't," Eugene states, “Make it come true, I mean.”

"I'm king of the rock," Snafu sing-songs, "I can do whatever I want." He swings his hips around in a confident whirl and tilts his chin high.

Now Snafu has Eugene's undivided attention.

Snafu makes the most of it. He invents a raunchy 'King of the Rock' dance on the spot. In addition to copious hip wiggles, the dance requires a lot of self assurance in the fact that Snafu is, indeed, the sexiest motherfucker on this damn island. Or at least this damn rock.

"Snaf…" Eugene calmly tries to interrupt Snafu's victory dance.

Snafu just shakes it off.

"Snaf, seriously be careful those rocks are slippy..." Eugene drifts closer to Snafu's perch and holds his hands out cautiously.

Snafu flicks his fingers in Eugene's direction, banishing him to the realm of uncool peasants. Then he twists on the ball of his foot, tries to put his heel down, and hits something squicky. Snafu's heel slides out from underneath him and immediately he loses his balance. He tries to steady his legs, but his arms are hopelessly off kilter, and he starts to tip like a stickly tree.

"Merriell!" Eugene yells. His arms fly out to help. He catches Snafu around the waist and under one thigh.

Snafu drops heavily and it's lucky Eugene is there to support him. One of Snaf's legs somehow ends up over Eugene's shoulder, leaving Snafu balancing on one foot like a flamingo with most of his weight in Eugene's hands. Speaking of Eugene's hands - one is covering Snafu's stomach, and the other is on his ass. And Snafu's dick is dangling about two inches away from Eugene's long nose.

"Uh," Eugene says, practically going cross eyed.

Snafu is in a state of shock.

Eugene gingerly shrugs Snafu's leg off his shoulder. "Some king you are," he mutters.

Still stunned silent, Snafu eases himself down till his ass hits solid rock and he feels secure.

Eugene detangles himself and puts some distance between them. But he keeps one hand around Snafu's back as if he's worried Snafu will accidentally tip over.

Snafu keeps his wide eyes trained on Eugene in awe. "You saved my life," he states.

Eugene immediately scoffs, "No way!" He laughs and bashfully turns his head out towards the ocean to avoid Snafu's gaze, "Maybe you might of got a bruise. Maybe."

Snafu starts shaking his head indignantly, "No. No, you saved my life. Look at that jagged rock. I would have bust my head right open!"

"No you wouldn't," Eugene protests.

"I would have fallen on those rocks like little Jimmy back home when he was swinging over the crick, and next thing you know I'd be nothing but a blood splatter all over the ocean," Snafu insists, "I owe you a debt now, Gene."

"You don't owe…" Eugene interrupts with annoyance, and then stops himself, and falls into a thoughtful silence. He taps his lips and searches Snafu's face. "What will you give me?" He asks.

"Anything you want, Eugene, I promise," Snafu swears.

"Anything?" Eugene asks again, and he looks nervous for some reason.

"Anything," Snafu confirms.

"I guess you are King of the Rock," Eugene muses, “You do what you want.”

That draws a smile out of Snafu, "Yeah?"

"Well…" Eugene presses his lips tight together and swallows thickly. Then his mouth opens, plump and pink, and he hesitates on his next breath. He steels himself, and asks in the most earnestly hopeful, soft voice Snafu has ever heard, "How about a kiss?"

Snafu just about falls off that damn rock even with his ass firmly in place. Luckily Eugene's arm is still there to steady him. 

Eugene catches him, and draws him in close till their faces are a breath apart. The air between their bare skin is humid and feels thick, almost as if it’s pulling them together on it’s own accord. Snafu’s never been this intimate with anyone, let alone someone who makes him forget to breathe, and all his instincts tell him to shove Eugene away.

But Eugene might actually be serious about his request. "Really?" Snafu asks, echoing Eugene's earlier sentiment but in a much different tone.

Eugene grins slyly, bolstered by the fact that Snafu hasn't slithered away or laughed at him yet. "You did promise that if I told you what I was daydreaming about, you'd make it happen."

"You were daydreaming about kissing me?" Snafu gapes.

"Are you going to make it happen?" Eugene raises his eyebrows expectantly. He’s got that desperate droopy eyed puppy look on his face again - Snafu’s one weakness.

Snafu, unfortunately, is struck dumb. He temporarily forgets the use of his own motor skills and he can't seem to make his eyes blink let alone his neck lean forward enough to close the distance between them. He never thought his attention seeking would actually work!

"What were you imagining exactly?" Snafu asks evasively.

"What do you mean 'exactly'?" Eugene looks confused.

"I mean if you want me to make it happen you gotta instruct me," Snafu demands.

"Or I could just show you…?" Eugene offers.

Snafu nods. This is exactly what he wanted.

Eugene breaks into a genuine smile, the first one Snafu has seen on his face since they landed back on this tiny island after Peleliu. He caresses Snafu's thigh, where he's still keeping Snafu stable on the rock, and then leans forward to gently kiss Snafu's lips.

Snafu presses back, ever so slightly, but also lets Eugene retreat the second Eugene starts to pull away.

Eugene is still smiling. His eyes are shining, his eyelashes still damp from the ocean. His face is so full of love, Snafu almost can't look at him directly. "With all your innuendo and bragging, I thought you'd be a little more assertive about this," Gene comments.

Snafu twitches his head and shoulder in a half shrug. He tries to smile disarmingly and gazes meaningfully at Gene from half closed eyes.

Which is all it takes to convince Eugene to kiss him again. Eugene's shoulders hunch up around his ears in his urgency to get closer. He holds Snafu's face between his hands gently and guides him in an incredibly soft makeout session. Incredible in part due to the lack of romantic atmosphere. Because they're both butt naked, Snafu's got a scrape on his knee that's starting to bleed, and he hasn't brushed his teeth in three days. And yet Eugene keeps the kiss going, and doesn't let up till he's got Snafu hot and bothered. 

"Oh would you look at that?" Eugene pulls away and lowers his eyes to Snafu's crotch, "Just like the rock." He gestures to the prominent erection of the smaller rock jutting off the larger one Snafu made himself king of.

"What'd I tell you?" Snafu declares excitedly. He scrabbles to his feet and strikes a pose with his hands proud on his hips once more, "….Snafu's Pecker, standing tall….!"

Eugene starts laughing, "Get back down here you fool."

"You see that?" Snafu crows loudly and flexes his abs, "You see that, Gene?"

Eugene shields his eyes from the sight and giggles helplessly, "Snaf I can't reach your lips when you're standing on your lonely little rock. Come back down where I can kiss you."

"Who specified what part of me I wanted you to kiss?" Snafu waggles his hips, "You look about the perfect height to me…"

"Snaf…" Eugene turns towards him with a very sarcastic look.

Snafu can't stop smiling. He looks Eugene over. And then assesses the distance from his rock to Gene.

"Snaf…" Eugene warns, suddenly realizing what Snafu is imagining, "Snaf, don't do it!" He starts to back away.

In one fell swoop Snafu leaps off the rock and into Eugene's arms.

Except Eugene is equally as malnourished and worndown as Snafu, and there is no way he can catch 130 pounds of sheer stupid flying at him from a height of three feet. They both collapse into the water.

"You greaser!" Eugene sputters when he comes up for air.

He wrestles Snafu out of the water and onto the beach. They're both covered head to toe in gritty sand from rolling around like heathens. Snafu even has a fine grained smear smudged across his cheek right underneath his eye.

Eugene pins Snafu to the ground and straddles his waist to keep Snafu there. But with the adoration on Eugene’s face and the cool water pooling between their bodies, contrasted with the warmth of the sand Snafu is slowly sinking into, Eugene's hold is less of a threat and more like being enveloped in a hug on both sides.

Snafu actually shifts his body back and forth till he is nestled in the sand even more securely.

Eugene smiles at this and leans down to kiss the tiny portion of Snafu's neck not covered in sand. "I think we have a few hours before the tide comes in," Gene whispers. He settles his legs more firmly on either side of Snafu's body and then rhythmically grinds his hips against Snafu's.

The sexiness of it doesn't last long.

"Oh fuck!" Snafu exclaims in pain. He sits up to grab Eugene around the waist and stop him from moving anymore.

"Shit!" Eugene says with dismay.

"It's like fucking sandpaper," Snafu's eyes are watering and not for any good reasons, "Fuck!"

"Are you okay?" Eugene looks concernedly into Snafu's eyes.

"Fine," Snafu says with a strained smile while involuntary tears track down his face and leave streaks in the sand stuck there.

Despite the grit they're locked together, arms and legs around each other, and as long as they don't move nobody's skin gets rubbed raw, no sensitive bits get scraped, and no open wounds get stung. Snafu presses his face into Eugene's chest and giggles, which starts Eugene giggling, and ends with them sitting on the beach, attached like mating crabs, laughing their asses off.

"This isn't a joke right?" Snafu asks once they regain their composure, "The kiss?"

"No," Eugene says, shaking his head and burying his face in Snafu's hair, "Not a joke."

"But it was funny…" Snafu admits.

"It was funny."

"But you're still gonna kiss me again sometime?"

"I'm still gonna kiss you. Anytime."

Snafu breathes a sigh of relief and loosens his grip around Eugene's waist so he can squeeze Eugene's ass affectionately.

"I'm still gonna fuck you after we shower all this sand off, too," Eugene whispers daringly in Snafu's ear.

Snafu springs to attention. He adjusts his hold underneath Eugene's legs and struggles to stand while carrying him. "Off to the Head!" Snafu announces. He staggers down the beach in the direction of camp.

"Snaf, our clothes!" Eugene protests. He points at the abandoned boots and dungarees lying in the tree line behind them.

"Fuck, right," Snafu mutters. He changes direction and decides walking to the camp showers is too much work. Instead he wades back into the ocean till he's knee deep in water and then dumps Eugene in.

They wade out a little farther till the water is up to their chests.

Snafu doesn't give up touching Eugene. He brushes his hands down every part of Gene's body, gently sluicing the sand off underwater, and Eugene does the same for Snafu.

"What about right here?" Snafu asks Eugene when they're both clean of grit and dirt, and drifting together in the calm cove.

Eugene answers him with a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus the original plot of this oneshot as i described it to Ro:   
> Snaf is desperately in love with Gene so he decides he needs to show off, he makes a show of climbing on the only rock sticking out of the ocean and declaring himself king, and meanwhile he thinks Gene is straight so Snafu really has no hope. And Gene is sitting there like well i had a crush on him UP TILL NOW what a douche.
> 
> But dont worry after this snafu does a little 'im a king' dance which basically amounts to wiggling his butt with maybe some lindyhop thrown in, he slips cause wet rock is SLIPPY, he almost falls off but what luck Eugene catches him! And now Eugene's hand is on Snafu's stomach and ass, supporting his weight, and Eugene is blushing, and Snafu is In Shock, and his dick is Right There in front of Eugene's face OOPS. And Eugene glares up at him "Some king you are!" and instead of answering Snafu sits his ass down on the rock so he doesnt fall and just stares in awe at Eugene, "You saved my life". And Eugene scoffs like, no way you maybe mighta got a bruise. But Snafu insists, "NO, you saved my life, look at that jagged rock i would have bust my head right open you saved me! I owe you something now." And Eugene decides to take his chance, "Well, how about a kiss?


End file.
